


All It Takes Is You And Me.

by Gogetemsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogetemsupergirl/pseuds/Gogetemsupergirl
Summary: Cat and Kara have been secretly dating for 7 months following Kara's promotion. Kara has won her first Pulitzer Prize and hiding their relationship has become more difficult than Cat had ever imagined it could be.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	All It Takes Is You And Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy piece inspired by the song 'Dance with you' from The Prom.  
> Yes I am currently obsessed with this musical. No I'm not sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

It had been 9 months since Kara’s promotion to the tribune. It had been a blissful 7 months since Cat and Kara had finally pulled their heads out of their asses and confessed their feelings for one and other on a cool autumn evening out on Cat’s balcony at CatCo. Supergirl had just defeated the latest in a long line of alien delinquents after a gruelling (nail biting, for Cat) battle.

That night seven months ago, Kara had flown to the CEO without even thinking about it, wanting to see the woman who had become a friend more than a mentor since her promotion. Cat had admitted she’d feared for the hero’s safety and Kara had finally worked up the courage to confirm the CEO’s suspicions of her secret identity.

If you’d have asked Kara when she first came onto the scene as Supergirl what she thought her boss’ reaction would have been when she learned of her double life, she would never have guessed that the CEO would smile widely, roll her eyes, place her hands on either side of the younger woman’s face and pull her in for a world altering kiss. No, that was the very last thing the hero expected.

Yet here they were seven months on, waking up together, in Cat’s bed on the day Kara was to receive her first Pulitzer.

Cat rolled over in her lover’s arms and placed a gentle loving kiss on the younger woman’s nose.

“Good morning.” Kara greeted in response.

The CEO snuggled in closer, resting her head against Kara’s chest and sighed.

“Do we have to go to the office?” She mumbled into the hero’s chest, earning a small chuckle from the hero.

“Yes, my love, I’m afraid we do.” Kara confirmed, placing a kiss atop her lover’s head. “And unfortunately for you, not everyone has super speed, so if you don’t want to be late, you’d better get moving.” She teased with a gentle pat to the smaller woman’s butt. “Chop Chop, Catherine.”

“Mmmph.. How long have you been waiting to use that one?” Cat groaned, unimpressed, as she forced herself to get up and make her way to the ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower.

“Don’t you dare try to join me Danvers, or I really will be late!” She said popping her head around the doorway.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say mind reading was your superpower, _Miss Grant._ ” Came the hero’s petulant reply.

Kara zoomed around the room gathering her clothes from the night before before bidding the CEO goodbye and flying home to get herself ready for the day. She gave herself a once over in the mirror once she was done and took a deep breath.

“Just a normal day at the office.” She tried to calm her nerves.

* * *

A normal day at the office it was not. Cat had made sure of that.

As Kara stepped off the elevator that morning she was greeted with applause from her fellow CatCo colleagues and standing front and centre of the crowd was Cat herself, proud smile shining on her face as Kara bashfully shook her head and shot thankful smiles around the room. As she walked toward the CEO, James stepped into her path, holding a box of decadent cupcakes topped with sugar paper pulitzers.

“Congrats, Kara. We’re all so proud of you!” He smiled as he gestured for his friend to take first pick from the box. The hero obliged and smiled widely. Glancing over to her girlfriend who was sporting a knowing grin, of course the cupcakes were Cat’s idea and she knew the secret message they held.

“Thanks James, these are awesome! You might want to pass these out before I end up taking them all!” She joked.

The noise of the crowd had died down slightly but everyone was still observing the exchange between friends.

“Yes well, we’re all very proud of Miss Danvers but that doesn’t mean you can all stand around gawping all day, back to work! Chop Chop.” She sent a wink at Kara with those last two words, the minions had already dispersed so she was confident no one would catch sight of it.

Kara said a final thanks to her colleagues as she made her way to her private office. She usually preferred to sit with the other reporters but today she felt like she needed the quiet. She opened the door to her office and was greeted with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever laid eyes on. She kicked the door closed behind herself and dropped her purse on the small couch on the way to her desk. She placed the cupcake down and picked out the card from the bouquet.

_I couldn’t be more proud if I tried._

_Congratulations Kara._

_\- C._

Short and to the point _, very Cat Grant_. Kara thought.

The hero smiled and placed the card into her drawer for safe keeping, just as it clicked shut her phone sounded with a calendar reminder. **_1pm - Lunch with Cat, balcony._**

She hadn’t put that in there. Cat must have snook it in at some point last night. She unlocked the device and opened her text messages app.

**Kara: Lunch with the boss, hmm? People will talk, Miss Grant.**

**Cat: Oh hush, I have lunch with all my pulitzer prize winning journalists on the day they receive the award.**

Kara giggled out loud at this.

**Kara: Oh is that so?**

**Cat: Yes. It just so happens that no one has won one in years and so you’ve never witnessed such an occasion. Back to work Miss Danvers, I don’t pay you to sit around texting all day.**

**Kara: Yes boss.**

Kara did as she was told and opened up her laptop and set about her work for the day, she planned on spending the day proof reading and editing her latest article for the Trib.

The morning had gone by quickly and unusually quiet on the Supergirl front, it was almost as if the city knew she needed an easy day.

Lunch time came and Kara made her way through the bullpen towards Cat’s office, stopping by Eve’s desk to say hi and ask about Cat’s day before making her way into the office and out onto the balcony.

Cat was seated on one of the plush couches, head slung back, eyes closed enjoying the mid day sun. She looked so peaceful, Kara almost felt guilty for disturbing her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kara enquired.

“Oh you know, just thinking about how hot you’re going to look in that dress I bought you for tonight. Even if I have to admire from a distance.” Cat responded.

Kara looked down at her feet solemnly before joining her girlfriend on the couch.

“I know it sucks pretending we’re just work friends in public, but it was you who said it had to be this way for a while, remember?”

Kara tried to remind the older woman of the conversation they’d had when they started all of this. Cat wanted Kara to make a name for herself without having the burden of being branded a ladder climbing opportunist or whatever else the media would accuse her of being.

“I know and I was right, darling. I just wish it could be different tonight. I want to hold your hand in public, kiss you… dance with you.” Cat admitted, not bringing herself to look the other woman in the eye.

Kara took the CEO’s hand in her own and brought it to her lips, placing a gently kiss to the back of it.

“Hey, you can do all of those things, whenever you want. We won’t have to hide this for very much longer, remember the plan?” She tried her best to reassure the older woman.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Tonight is about you and here I am making it all about me and my feelings. Shall we eat? I got your favourite.” Cat gestured to the small table in front of them.

“Potstickers?! You love me.” Kara leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Cat’s cheek.

“I really do.” Cat confessed.

“Thank you for my flowers by the way, they’re almost as beautiful as you… oh and I know the cupcakes were all you as well, so thank you for those too.” Kara said before promptly digging in to the small feast Cat had organised for the two of them.

“It’s the very least I could do, Darling. I meant what the card said, I’m so proud of you.”

“You’re adorable. But I can’t take all the credit, I had an excellent teacher.” Kara winked.

“That you did.” Cat chuckled and shook her head.

“Yeah, Snapper’s really great isn’t he!” Kara teased, earning her a potsticker to the face.

“Hey! I was kidding.” She laughed as she picked up the potsticker from her lap and popped it into her mouth.

The rest of their lunch was filled with easy banter until Eve came out to remind Cat of her 2pm board meeting and the two went back to their respective roles for the remainder of the work day.

* * *

Later that evening, Kara had received her award, given an outstanding speech and danced most of the night away with her friends and Alex as Cat watched sullenly from the outside looking in, occasionally receiving a look of remorse from her girlfriend, who had told her on multiple instances that it would be more than socially acceptable for Cat and Kara to be spending time together this evening, she was her friend and mentor after all.

Cat didn’t want to risk being so close to Kara when she looked this good, she was almost irresistible from this respectful distance, god help her if she were to be any closer to the woman she loved.

Kara wore a deep blue gown, not too dissimilar from the blue of her super suit, it was floor length with a slit down the side of her right leg. Cat was cursing her past self for having selected such a garment for the hero because right now, any flash of skin to the CEO was torturous.

Kara was dancing with the latest in a long line of male suitors, opportunists no doubt, when a voice interrupted her mental cursing of the greaseball daring to put his hands all over Kara whilst all she could do was stand and watch.

“You might want to loosen your grip on that glass Miss Grant, it looks as though it’s about to shatter into a thousand pieces any second.”

Cat unclenched her jaw upon hearing the words and quickly glanced down to the wine glass she’d been holding. She smiled weakly at the woman to her left and did as advised.

“It’s either the wine glass or that slime ball’s skull, director Danvers, take your pick.” She responded dryly.

“As much as I’d love to see the latter, why don’t you just put the drink down and go get your girl?” Alex whispered so that only Cat would hear her words.

“And ruin your sister’s big moment, Alexandra? I don’t think so. It’s just an hour or so longer, I’m sure I’ll cope.”

As though the universe had taken her words as a challenge, Maxwell Lord himself had now taken the opportunity to step in and ask the budding journalist for a dance.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Cat mumbled under her breath. “You know, maybe it’s time I just headed home.” She mused, turning to place her drink down on the table behind her.

“You can’t do that, Cat, she’d be devastated. Tonight’s been hard enough for her as it is. It might be hard for you to have to watch this, but she’s had to actually be manhandled by those ‘slime balls’ as you so eloquently put it. You can’t do that to her and you know it.” Alex reasoned.

“Then what do you suggest I do, Alex? All I want right now is to dance with the woman I love without a care in the world about who may be watching and what they might say.”

“Then do it.” Alex sighed, she was as tired of the secrets and the sneaking around almost as much as the two women themselves. “She’s made her mark, Cat. She’s won a freaking pulitzer! No one can take that away from her. I know for a fact she wants you to go over there, so put on your big girl pants and go get your woman!”

As Alex finished her big speech, the song ended and the party goers stopped to applaud the band. Cat pursed her lips as yet another lecherous looking man made a beeline for Kara on the dance floor.

“Oh fuck it.” Cat swore as she picked up her discarded drink and drained the contents in one gulp. Dropping the glass into Alex’s hand, she spun on her heels and focused on her target. Adding an extra sway to her hips, Cat approached her girlfriend like a lion stalking it’s prey.

She reached the younger woman at the same time as man she’d spotted approaching her a moment ago. The CEO held her finger up in the air, stopping him dead in his tracks. “Not in your wildest dreams.” She deadpanned before shooing him with a trade mark Cat Grant flick of the wrist. The man attempted to find words before promptly turning around and returning to wherever he came from.

“Cat? What are you-” Kara began.

“Tell me to turn right back around now if you’re not comfortable with this, Kara.” Was all the CEO said.

When no reply came from the younger blonde, she continued.

“I’m done hiding. Alex is right, you’ve proven yourself a thousand times over as a journalist and tonight just confirms that. I’ve had to watch you dancing with creeps, being pawed at and fawned over all night and it has been hell.” Kara looked down at her feet at Cat’s confession, she’d been feeling guilty about all the attention she’d been getting tonight.

Cat raised her finger to Kara’s chin and lifted her gaze back to her own.

“I have broken three wine glasses this evening and was about to shatter a fourth when your sister finally talked some sense into me. I love you, Kara. I don’t care who knows it. Right now, on the biggest night of your career so far, I want everyone in this room to know exactly how proud I am of you and more than anything, I just want to dance with you. Can we do that, please?”

“There’s no one in the world I’d rather dance with.” The hero admitted, circling an arm around Cat’s waist and taking the older woman’s other hand in her own. They began moving slowly to the music and everyone else in the room faded into the distance until it felt like they were the only two people left on earth.

“I love you, Cat. Tonight wouldn’t have been complete without you.”

Instead of answering, Cat leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a searing kiss on Kara’s lips as time appeared to stand still.

It was the sound of the room erupting into applause that brought them back to reality. People were whistling, hooting and hollering “IT’S ABOUT TIME!” A few even shouted. The two women rested their forehead’s together and smiled brightly at one and other.

“What do you say we get out of here, hmm?” Cat suggested.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
